The Trials of Life
by WhyDoUKnow
Summary: Watch as your favorite or not so favorite Naruto charcaters go through the trials of life which includes school,the flu,pimples,shopping,afros and much more! Recommended by all doctors everywhere for a good freaking laugh. Do not overdose.
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Life

WhyDoUKnow: Ok, so I'm starting another fanfic. Wee. As you can see it's called the trials of life. However this will have barely any romance so I'm warning you of that right now. It's pretty much jus going to be funny. I hope. And yes, I realize how this chapter in the beginning sounds like it's Video Game but it's not.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,okay? So stop stalking me.

* * *

Right now Naruto and Kiba were playing Uno.

This was the most ultimate uno game in all of existence. Absolutely no one dared to disturb this sacred uno game that had been going on for about 10 minutes.

NO ONE.

"Ha! Uno again Naruto!" Kiba shouted triumphantly as if he wasn't right beside Naruto.

"Agh!" grunted Naruto who had about 13 cards in his hand right now. Naruto was never sure why he played card games and board games with Kiba. Kiba always won so predicting the outcome of this game should be very easy.

However, Naruto was going to use one of Shikamaru's tactics. If it worked for Shikamaru it could work for Naruto too!

He stood up, pulled his foot back and made a kick for Kiba's one card.

He missed.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled in frustration while Kiba's face was kind of like 'WTF?'

So the, Naruto snatched Kiba's card out of his hand and started stomping on it like he was crazy.

Which he was but we won't go into that right now.

After Naruto was done having his hissy fit, he took a look at his door and started screaming and cursing again.

"What now?!" asked a very frustrated Kiba , who has been dealing with these hissy fits for DAYS now. DAYS.

"Do you see this?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at his door

Now Kiba was confused. "The…door?"

"No, no!" Naruto screamed looking like he was about to go on rampage. Like Donkey Kong.

"Now Kiba was even MORE confused than before."Um…the….um…door..knob?"

"Yes, do you see what is on my door knob?!" Naruto shouted practically jumping up and down.

""I…Oh…oh NO!" Kiba shouted, now realizing what Naruto was pointing to.

There were finger prints on Naruto's doorknob! Finger prints! Look at them!

"We must get some windex now!" Kiba shouted grabbing Naruto's arm ,Naruto was still having his spaz attack, and nearly dragged him out the door.

However no sooner had they stepped out the door were they ambushed by a bunch of jounin and knocked out. WTF.

When they woke up from their headache inducing slumber they were in the Hokage's office. Along with all the other genin ( that we KNOW )Shikamaru and Sasuke. Who was in a towel( No not Shikamaru). Even more WTF.

"Finally! Do you realize how long we've been waiting for this meeting?!" Tsunade said slamming her hands down on the table and nearly breaking it in half.

"Sorry Fifth Hokage Ma'am , but Kiba and Naruto were in the middle of the most epic uno match EVUR!!1 We could not interrupt it." Said Ninja#1 who was standing behind Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh, I see, said Tsunade now very calm " You are dismissed then." Tsunade waved them off and the ninja left the room.

"What?! I was taking a freaking bath and you interrupt ME?! What kind of crap is that? I was BATHING." Screamed an enraged Sasuke.

"I can see that, Sasuke." Tsunade said painfully.

Sasuke adjusted his towel and scooted a bit in his chair before deciding to get over and just be emo in silence. Sakura and Ino however ,were having a field day.

"OMFG Did you SEE?! Seriously. We should put this on YOUTUBE. Let's open the window for a BREEZE. OMG LOOK,LOOK! His TOWEL, OMFG, where is my CAMERA PHONE?!" came the not so much whispers of Sakura and Ino on the other side of the room.

This left Sasuke in a very uncomfortable state. But who cares?

"OK, I have called you all here for a reason-"

"Obviously." came Naruto's sarcastic voice from across the room.

Tsunade glared at him but continued. " We have received information from a city next to us that they have openings for a school in a few weeks. We know that you have not been to a real school but only a ninja academy where they teach about ninja…things. Cutting to the point, Tsunade said folding her hands, "We have chosen you twelve to be the first ninjas to actually go to a "regular" school and see how it works out. The future of Konoha's education depends on this guys, NO -SCREWING- , she turned to Naruto ( who was picking his nose ) AROUND."

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes?" the somewhat annoyed fifth Hokage answered.

"Can we skip school?" Kiba asked in that Kiba way of his.

"No.: said Tsunade looking peeved.

Kiba's hand raised again.

Tsunade sighed. "No you cannot blow up the school."

Kiba's hand went down and Naruto raised his hand.

"Or spray graffiti on it."

Kiba's hand rose while Naruto's went down.

"Or kill the students."

This time Sasuke's hand raised.

"Or burn anything."

Sasuke snapped his fingers in a "Darn!" motion and went back to being emo.

"Ok since no one has anymore questions then I guess you'll be on your way. Come one, get outta here." Tsunade said making a shooing motion with her hands.

The genin and one chuunin left, being offended but Tsunade stopped them just before they left out the door.

"Oh wait one more thing, the school gave you each $20 for school supplies. Go crazy/" Tsunade said throwing the bags AT them more than TO them.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled grabbing his money and running off to the mall to go things NOT related to school.

* * *

WhyDoUKnow:Okie dokie. I finally got the first chapter up. This is why I haven't updated Video Game in a few days. That and homework. Lots of homework. I would just like to let you know that the next chapter takes place at a mall. And involves Neji trying to shop…at a mall. One which he hasn't been to. Or knows anything aout for that matter. But anywho stay tuned or..or keep reading! Y 


	2. Dora! It's hot!

WhyDoUKnow:Ok,ok. I'm sorry. I really am. I should've had this chapter up sooner. Sorry. I had a second (nightmare) vacation I had to go to. Not fun. Also, I dropped my computer down the stairs. XD Well, it was funny to me. You guys might be mad.

...

Please don't be mad. Don't FLAMEEEE! D: I'm sorry. I'm clumsy.

Disclaimer: You know what? Go burn in a fiery volcano.

...

I do not own Naruto.

As of now, our favorite genin ( and one chuunin gosh ) were at the mall. Well, sort of.

Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino hadn't gotten there yet but they would.

REALLY. THEY WILL.

But in the meantime while we wait for our (extremely slow) missing members of the group, let's check on the ones that are actually HERE.

Like Kiba, Naruto, and Lee!

"Ok, ok. I have a plan." said Kiba holding up a sheet of paper.

"A plan? Why do we need a plan for the mall?" asked Naruto who hadn't had one thought in his mind remotely related to school.

"So apparently chicks dig cute stuff right?" Kiba said now turning the paper sideways as if he was trying to read it.

"Correct!" Lee said unneccesarily loudly.

"Well apparently, if we come in with stuff from that baby channel, uhh...what's it called? The Blue Channel? Fick Channel? Nick Channel? Oh yeah Nick Channel on tv, chicks will be all over us!" Kiba exclaimed finally deciding to give up whatever he was trying to read and throwing it on the ground.

"FOR SERIOUS?!"

"For serious."

"Then let's go!" Naruto shouted with a kick in the air and took off at the speed of light. But not really.

Meanwhile...

"Okay girls, so we're going to Limited Too first, then Extreme Nail Polish, then to Pretzel Kingdom, Super Fast Hats, Boiler Room Hotspot and then Rockin School Supplies last. Agreed?" said Ino who had a map she had found on the ground in her hands.

"Agreed!

Meanwhile...

Chouji and Shikamaru were just sitting there. Doing absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing

NOTHING.

"Forget this. Wanna go to Ichiraku?" Shikamaru said finally giving up. He tried to care. He really did. He even WALKED to the place (ableit in a very slow manner but still!) But he just couldn't. Caring was beyond him now.

"Would I ever!" said Chouji, happily skipping straight to Ichiraku. He didn't know why he came either. Maybe it was the food court. He didn't have enough time to care right now.

Meanwhile.

With Neji and Hinata things were rather...

um...

Stupid.

"Ok Hinata I have a hair appointment- I mean paper work to file today so I need you to do my shopping for me." Neji said while constantly fingering that stray hair the refused to smooth down.

"B-but Neji...you don't do paper-"

"Silence! Now, here is a list. I will call to see how things are going and here is 150 for my stuff."

"B-but-"

"Now off you go! See you later." and with that said Neji practically kicked HInata out the door with a giant list in her hands.

"Hm...maybe a manicure too..."

MEAN FREAKING WHILE!!

"Maybe I should go.."

"No.. maybe I shouldn't."

"But I should! I need supplies!"

"But I could always use my old stuff.."

"But that would be tacky!"

Our little Sasuke was debating with himself over whether he should go to the mall or not. Such an ordeal! Such an ordeal!

"But I could be attacked by fangirls!"

"...Or fanboys. Ew."

"No! I HAVE to go! In order to get stronger!" and with that Sasuke marched right through his front door and then to his porch before stopping again.

"Maybe I shouldn't..."

Meanwhile...( yes again)

Shino stood there with a list of school supplies in one hand and 20 in the other.

Shino stared at it.

Then he threw the list away.

Yes. Shino was done for the day.

Hinata was at the very least, confused.

Neji had sent her out to get school supplies, but the list was 20 acres long, and absolutely NO STORE would have a solid gold pencil sharpener with Neji's name engraved on it.

The things on that list were ridiculous!

Sighing, Hinata scratched out the golden pencil sharperner and decided she would come up with an equally ridiculous excuse as to why she didn't have it. If such riduculosity existed. ( No, it's not a word.)

The first thing she needed were pencils.

Party Pencils Supreme to be exact. With ' The Red Ones! Not those disgusting Brown ones!' scribbled next to it.

Where on earth...?

Walking into the mall, Hinata came face to face with a map of the mall and all the stores on it.

"Well, that could help."

Tracking down the School Supplies store, Hinata began her quest.

HUZZAH!

"Ok, ok. We decided on Spongebob SquarePants right?" Naruto said barely understanding his own chicken scratch writing on a piece of paper he was writing on.

"No! Dora the Explorer! It's hot!" Kiba nearly shouted with an agreement from Akamaru. This earned some stares which Kiba easily countered by flipping them off.

"I thought we decided on Dora too." Lee chimed in.

"Fine then! Dora it is! But I think they only have it in two colors." Naruto said while grumbling to himself about how Spongebob was SO much better.

"Psh! I saw it in five different colors. And 7 different kinds of bags." Kiba said while holding up his fingers trying to count while talking. Which wasn't working.

"Where?! You were obviously looking somewhere in the Twilight Zone because I saw Dora bags in Party Palace!" Naruto shouted while stomping his foot on the ground.

Kiba gasped.

"Party Palace?! That cheap rat hole! I'm talking about Endless Galaxy! The store with all those bags! It's somewhere in the back of the mall..." Kiba said pulling out his mall map.

"This way!"

End Chapter.

:D Okay. Done. Now I need to update Video Game. Chapters for both stories will be coming soon!


End file.
